1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transistor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a unipolar spin transistor through a mechanism based on inhomogeneous spin polarization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most semiconductor devices are based on the p-n diode or the transistor. A large class of transistors are the so-called bipolar transistors consisting of back to back p-n diodes either in a p-n-p or n-p-n arrangement. By controlling the chemical potential of the middle region (called the base) the collector current (IC) can be varied, and IC depends on the base voltage (VEB) exponentially.
The development of transistors and its later evolution into the integrated circuit or microchip revolutionized people's daily life and the world. Continuous efforts have been made to find new types of diodes and transistors.
Until recently the emerging field of magneto electronics has focused on magnetic metals for conducting components [1] (hereinafter “[n]” referring to the nth reference in the attached list of references at the end of the specification). Multilayer magnetoelectronic devices, such as giant magnetoresistive (“GMB”) [2,3] and magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) [4-6] devices, have revolutionized magnetic sensor technology and hold promise for reprogrammable logic and nonvolatile memory applications. The performance of these devices improves as the spin polarization of the constituent material approaches 100%, and thus there are continuing efforts to find 100% spin-polarized conducting materials.
Doped magnetic semiconductors are a promising direction towards such materials, for the bandwidth of the occupied carrier states is narrow. For example, for nondegenerate carriers and a spin splitting of 100 meV the spin polarization will be 98% at room temperature. To date high-temperature (TCurie>100K) ferromagnetic semiconductors such as Ga1-x.Mnx,As are effectively p-doped. Semi-magnetic n-doped semiconductors like BeMnZnSe, however, have already been shown to be almost, 100% polarized (in the case of BeMnZnSe in a 2T external field at 30K) [7]. Both resonant tunneling diodes (RTDs) [8] and light-emitting diodes (LEDs) [9] have been demonstrated which incorporate one layer of ferromagnetic semiconductor. It is inevitable that devices incorporating multiple layers of ferromagnetic semiconducting material will be constructed. Note that “ferromagnetic semiconducting material” or “ferromagnetic semiconductor” as used in this specification includes any magnetic and semi-magnetic semiconductors that is a semiconductor and has a spin polarization, which can be affected by or interact with a magnetic field.
Motivated by this possibility the inventors have investigated the transport properties of specific device geometries based on multilayers of spin-polarized unipolar doped semiconductors. Previous theoretical work in this area includes spin transport in homogeneous semiconductors [10, 11] and calculations of spin filtering effects in superlattices [12]. The inventors continued their effort to study the nonlinear transport properties, particularly the behavior of the charge current, of two and three-layer heterostructures, and in particular, developed a unipolar spin diode and transistor through a mechanism based on inhomogeneous spin polarization.